Samhain
Samuel Lantern, better known Sam or Samhain, is an enigmatic immortal boy that helped seal Pitch away the first time. Physical Appearance |-|Human= Before Sam became immortal and before his current attire, he had black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. His clothing consisted of a white v-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers. He also wore a brown cloak to covered himself from the autumn cold. |-|Guardian= Sam now currently has orange hair, striking white eyes, and pale skin. He has a small stature, albeit slim. His clothing is a sack on his head with buttons and swore mouth, and clothes according to the style in the 16th century. By the 21st century, he is still wears the sack on his head, but with old brown pyjamas and brown trainers. Sam is currently over 500 years old though with an appearance of a teenager. History Sam died, a somepoint in the 16th century, and becoming a Guardian. He is also the founder and spirit of Halloween. Personality He has a silent and serious personality, but often expresses anger when people don't follow the rules of Halloween, or if he get annoyed by someone (e.g. Jack Frost). Powers and Abilities Sam is the Spirit of Autumn, silent and serious, but surprisingly powerful spirit. It's his job to make everyone follow the rules of Halloween and to enjoy themselves, thereby making them happy and bolstering their faith in the Guardians. Autumn Magic As the Spirit of Autumn, Sam summon and command zombies in order to scary people into follow the rules of Halloween. He can crawl up any surface, run at very fast speeds, make spiders appear from nowhere and also teleport from one place to another in a blink of an eye. Telepathy To known degree Sam can use telepathy to communicate: himself and the person he's "talking" to would know each other's thoughts and feelings. If he tries to hide something, person stops feeling him. But if taken by surprise, he might not be able to hide his feelings even if he wants to. He feels if someone tries to read his mind without his permission. Magic of Light As the Guardian of Light, Sam is perfectly able to control how exactly bright he is. From using his glowing as flash in order to interfer his enemies and blind them for a moment, to the point where he can nearly hide in shadows. His brightness varies depending on his mood. He is known to use light in order to create a road in the air for reindeers to run upon. Relationships Family *Peter Lantern - Older Brother *Unnamed Father *Unnamed Mother Friends *Jack Frost - Guardian of Fun *Nicholas St. North - Guardian of Wonder *E. Aster Bunnymund - Guardian of Hope *Sandman - Guardian of Dreams *Toothiana - Guardian of Memories Enemies *Pitch - King of Nightmares Appearances The Guardians of Childhood Picture Books *The Man in the Moon (cameo) Novels *Sam and the Tricks of Horror Rise of the Guardians Books *Rise of the Guardians: Movie Novelization Comics *Rise of the Guardians: Hidden Truth and Other Stories Films *Rise of the Guardians Video Games *Rise of the Guardians: The Video Game Category:Fanon Characters Category:Guardians Category:Male